ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
TNG Season 6 DVD
| date1S = | date2 = | date2S = | rating = | reference = (region 1) (region 1 re-release) (region 2) (region 2 re-release) | year = 2369 | cover2 = TNG Season 6 DVD-Region 2.jpg | cover1S = TNG S6 DVD 2013.jpg | cover2S = TNG Season 6 DVD-Region 2 new.jpg | menu = TNG season 6 DVD menu.jpg }} Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete Season Six was a DVD release containing all of the episodes which were broadcast during the series' sixth season. Episodes Special features * Mission Overview Year Six - Cast and crew comment on Patrick Stewart's acclaimed performance in "Chain of Command". They also discuss some other highlights of Season 6, including James Doohan's appearance in "Relics," the cliffhanger episode "Time's Arrow," the appearance of Stephen Hawking in "Descent" and the launch of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. The parts are titled "Resolving the Cliffhanger", "A Visit from Scotty", "January 1993 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Debuts", "Chain of Command", and "Descent - Part 1 Featuring Stephen Hawking". * Bold New Directions Year Six - Explores Patrick Stewart's experience directing the episode "A Fistful of Datas" and LeVar Burton comments on his directorial debut, "Second Chances" in "A First Chance at Second Chances". * Departmental Briefing Year Six - Ronald D. Moore discusses writing episodes for the sixth season, visual effects producer Dan Curry remembers the challenges of re-creating the Original Series Enterprise bridge for "Relics," and Michael Westmore and James Cromwell discuss make-up design. The parts are titled "Production", "Make Up", "Special Graphics Design", and "Writing". In the section "Profile: Dan Curry", the visual effects producer provides a fascinating tour of his home, containing unique props and weaponry that inspired many of the artistic designs for the series. The featurette also includes a demonstration of the Klingon bat'leth and moves he choreographed for The Next Generation. The featurette "Special Crew Profile: Lt. Cmdr. Data" gives an exclusive profile of Brent Spiner and his android character, Data, which also includes rare footage of Spiner recording . This featurette is splitted into "Doubling Data", "An Android Sings", and "Acting with Spiner". Bonus features The following featurettes were available for a limited time to Region 1 only at Best Buy and Media Play locations, but were standard included in the Region 2 edition. * Select Historical Data Year Six - Composer Jay Chattaway discusses the "Musical Directions" for Data's dream sequence in the episode "Birthright". Interviews with LeVar Burton ("Working with the VISOR"), Sound Designer Bill Wistrom ("Timeless Sound Design"), Editor J.P. Farrell ("Editing Challenges"), Visual Effects Supervisor Ronald B. Moore ("To CGI or Not to CGI"), and stand-in, photo double and background actor Guy Vardaman ("Extra Help on the Set") as well as an interview with Robert O'Reilly in "Profile: Gowron". * Inside the Starfleet Archives Year Six - An in-depth look inside the Star Trek vaults with Set Decorator Jim Mees and Prop Master Alan Sims in the features "Sets & Props" and "Extraordinary Props". * Trailer * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collector's Edition Trailer de:TNG DVD-Box Staffel 6